


There's the cat in the hat and then there's this.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP putting their animal in socks to see how they walk with them on<br/>http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/65378023711/imagine-your-otp-putting-their-animal-in-socks-to</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's the cat in the hat and then there's this.

"This is cruel." Michael says, raising an eyebrow as Lindsay giggles and clutches a small package to her chest. "We're supposed to be babysitting Kerry's cat, not tortuting it." He mutters and Lindsay gasps, shocked. She stops walking and Michael almost runs straight into her back.  
"I would never torture a cat!" She cries at the accusation, turning and glaring at Michael as he raises his arms in surrender.  
"Whatever, I still think its cruel and not to mention its weird." He replies.  
"You're weird." Lindsay snaps back, marching towards their friend's apartment now.  
"Good one hun." Michael snickers, rolling his eyes as Lindsay flips the bird in his direction.

  
"Kitty, kitty. Here kitty, kitty." Lindsay whispers, walking around bent at the knees while Michael strolls behind her.  
"Run, cat - while you still can!" He bellows into the apartment and is immediately rewarded with a slap to the thigh.  
"Shut up, the least you can do is fill his food bowl." Lindsay orders and Michael complies, he'll do anything to be away from Lindsay while she's on her crazy mission. He grabs the cat's food from where Kerry left it on the counter, wandering over to the cat's bowl. As he pours it in, he hears the tinkle of a bell and he sees the cat curiously wander closer to him.  
"Quick, hide before she finds you." Michael hisses to it but it is oblivous, tip toeing closer to him until it begins to purr and rub its furry head against Michael's ankles. "Dumb cat." Michael mutters.  
"Oh! You found him!" Lindsay sounds delighted.

  
She scoops the cat up, cradling it close and peppering kisses across its face. Michael notices the cat doesn't seem to mind but then again - it doesn't know whats to come. She walks over to Kerry's couch, settling the cat on her knees as she scrambles to try and open her package. When it doesn't work, she pouts in Michael's direction.  
"Come and open it for me, please babe." She pleads and Michael shakes his head.  
"I want nothing to do with this." He responds and she sighs dramatically.  
"But babe..." She says, pouting and fluttering her long eyelashes at him. Michael groans, realising that he can't so no to her pretty face.  
"Fine. I'm sorry in advance, kitty." Michael says as he tears open the packaging. "Of course you'd get paw print ones." He grumbles as he hands the socks to Lindsay. She giggles.  
"Duh, they're for the cat." Lindsay says, rolling her eyes as though it was obvious.

  
The cat is fairly mellow about the whole situation, allowing Lindsay to slip all four socks onto its feet. However, it starts to freak out when she sets it down. Lindsay starts cackling as the cat hobbles around the room, confused and meowing when its feet don't work as they should. Michael swore it wasn't funny, but Lindsay saw the little scoff of a laugh he tried to hide from her. After about five minutes, Lindsay finally gave in.  
"Okay, thats enough. How about we help you out of those, huh?" She says in the voice humans only reserve of animals, slow and patronizing. Michael rolls his eyes but helps to remove the socks from the poor cat while Lindsay holds him, gently letting the cat fall to the floor. It runs immediately and she giggles. Michael chuckles as well, taking Lindsay's hand as he leads her towwards the front door.  
"Satisfied?" He asks.  
"Definitely." She smirks, pulling Michael into the hall.


End file.
